


You've Got Nothing To Lose

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, and hey the roaring twenties were rad, mafia aus are some of my favourite things honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks was just getting out of prison after being locked up for completing his nth hit and finally getting caught. That’s when Kevin showed up in his life, readily offering him a job. Kevin claims to be untouchable by the police, and he very well seems to be. Yet, as he draws Aleks deeper into the web of the mob, his imperviability is strained more and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got Nothing To Lose

Aleks leaned against the outside wall of the police station, shutting his eyes as he basked in the sunlight. It was hot outside, unreasonably so, even for July in New York.

He registered footsteps coming down the stairs of the station, stopping next to him. Reflexively opening his eyes, Aleks looked at the person leaning against the same wall as him just a few feet from where he stood.

The man was a stranger to Aleks; he couldn’t recall ever seeing him prior to his imprisonment or even during it. He was a good few inches taller than Aleks, though probably a few years his junior. His hands were in his pockets and he was humming a song that Aleks had never heard before as he stared straight ahead at the street, seemingly not paying attention to Aleks’ eyes boring holes into his profile.

Overall, he didn’t look very threatening, but considering how he was casually leaning against the building of the police station after leaving its doors, Aleks knew better. After all, he could see the impression of too-tight handcuffs around the man’s wrists where his sleeves had ridden up ever so slightly. Aleks knew from experience that they would leave a nasty bruise, yet the stranger didn’t seem to care at all.

The man’s head turned as he finally registered Aleks’ gaze on him, and Aleks could see him giving Aleks a visual patdown, just as Aleks had done with him. Aleks knew that he looked as if he’d seen better days. And he had. Prison was never kind to anyone, and he was in no way exempt to that.

Their eyes finally met, and Aleks kept steady eye contact, waiting for the man to grow uncomfortable and look away. But he didn’t, instead quietly keeping his gaze on Aleks, his dark eyes boring into Aleks’ own. For the first time in years, Aleks was uncomfortable with how someone was looking at him. It seemed as if the man’s eyes didn’t reflect any sunlight at all, despite the sun directly hitting the two of him. He seemed unwilling to back down from their unspoken staring contest, something that Aleks was unused to. He was about to turn his head away and concede defeat when a deep voice broke him away from his thoughts.

“How long were you in for?” the stranger asked, his face showing no emotion.

Aleks’ mouth turned down to settle into a frown of discontent at the man’s direct question. No asking if he had even just gotten out. Just straight into the big question.

He answered anyway. “Two years; you?”

The stranger ignored this question, only smiling. His response was another question, not an answer like Aleks had wanted.

“What were you in for?”

Aleks hesitated, suddenly getting the feeling that the man knew who he was, but was only asking as a pleasantry.

“Murder,” he said simply, preparing himself for a range of reactions. Fear, disbelief, anger, jokes, Aleks had seen every reaction.

There was no change in the curl of the dark haired man’s lips, and Aleks ran his fingers through his hair, realising that his reputation had preceded him. Perhaps he should hide his phoenix sleeve better from now on. Aleks rolled his shirt sleeves down, having pushed them up in an ineffective attempt to combat the heat.

“I wasn't aware you could get out after two years for murder. Unless you flipped on your boss in exchange for freedom,” the man said simply, as if he didn’t care either way.

Aleks frowned again, rather offended someone would think that about him.

“Insufficient evidence for conviction. And I've never served a single boss; there’s no variety or fun in that. It seems like it’d be tedious. And it doesn't leave as many job opportunities open to me.”

Aleks watched as a single eyebrow rose, and the man spoke softly, almost as if he was saddened by the thought that came to his mind. “That’s gonna get you killed someday.”

Aleks ignored him, pretending as if he didn’t hear the comment, instead posing his question again. “How long were _you_ in for?”

The stranger’s smile returned, his air of confidence not faltering like Aleks had been aiming for. He’d much rather someone be scared shitless of him than feel pity for him. Yet, if anything, he just grew more confident, annoying Aleks slightly.

“Maybe a minute and a half, two minutes tops. They can’t touch me. I'm just waiting for my ride home. Otherwise, I’d be gone already.” As he finished speaking, a rather nondescript car pulled up and the stranger nodded at it. “And here it is.”

He practically sauntered over to the car, turning towards Aleks with one slender hand on the handle of the door.

“I presume you live in the city and not this shitty little town? I'm only ever here if they send me to this station. They’re allowed to be rougher here, but you probably already knew that.”

Aleks inclined his head, quietly watching the younger man.

“Have you ever been to the gun shop on Sixth?” He continued.

A hint of a smile made its way onto Aleks lips as he nodded again. “I prefer knives, though. They’re quieter.”

The man nodded at this, his thumb rubbing against the metal handle of the car. “Yeah, I understand what you mean. But, you know, if you’re ever not busy, and you need a job… I know some people who have a few things in mind. Just go in and ask to buy a golden tomahawk, and you’ll get fixed up with a contract.”

He winked at Aleks, leaving Aleks a bit speechless and dumbfounded for a moment as the stranger got into the car.

“I don’t even know who you are,” Aleks pointed out.

Their eyes met again through the open car window, and Aleks found himself becoming slightly uncomfortable from their eye contact for the second time that day.

“I'm Kevin. I’ll see you around.”

“I didn’t even tell you my name,” Aleks said, a bit annoyed at the dismissive tone that Kevin had spoken in.

Kevin only smiled at him. “You don’t need to. You’re quite famous amongst my… friend group. It’s rare I meet someone who’s never heard of you, Immortal.”

He rolled the window up, the car leaving quite quickly. Aleks raised his eyebrows, shaking his head and wondering at what point in his imprisonment he had become something akin to the criminal world’s version of a movie star. After all, prior to it, no one had known who he was unless he was getting a contract from them. And he liked it that way.

 


End file.
